Harry Potter and the Mission of Erised
by Schloss
Summary: An 8th installment between JKR 7th story and 7th story epilogues. The year after the final battle. What happened after? Beware, major DH spoilers.  HG, RHr
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Mission of Erised**

_Post-DH_

_**Major Spoilers-Don't read if you don't wanna find out!!**_

It had been a quiet, sunny day to almost every good muggle on earth. The birds were singing and the sun was almost at the horizon, sending sparkles of glittering light to fall between the branches. In other words it was an end to a perfectly normal summer's day in England. But if such a muggle was to walk toward the precariously stacked house called The Burrow, they would hear the sound of incoherent whoops and the clinking of glasses as the 2 month long post-Voldemort celebrations continued. The wizarding community was happy, the happiest in fact since before Harry was born, in other words, to Harry, he had known no other life than that of Voldemort. But to him if this was how the wizarding world was before voldemort, he should have been eternally grateful to the rise of the Slytherin Heir.

Harry had spent the last week, running from George as he was certain to place one of two things in Harry's hand and demand that he drink it. Firewhisky or Firewhisky. On the contrary to any muggle's belief of alcohol, it seemed that for the last 2 months not one wizard in the Weasley clan, or any other clan for that matter, had had a hangover, whether that was from the extent of which Hermione was brewing an anti-hangover potion. Or the fact that everybody living in the Burrow seemed not to have stopped drinking, for the alcohol to take full effect.

On this particular day, Harry sat reminiscing over the last 2 months. It seemed almost too good to be true. Voldemort, his life-long nemesis had finally carked it. At Harry's hand no less. Known Death eaters were well under control in Azkaban, and others had fled or gone into hiding. The ministry was being rebuilt, with Kingsley at its head, as well as Hogwarts, which started fixing itself as soon as Voldemorts demise became apparent. This had something to do with the good/evil counter-mix in each of the houses; well Hermione seemed to think so. And after all, she did get and O in every Owl but 1. As to the trio's incomplete Hogwarts tuition, the ministry had offered a full graduation to all three as long as they each passed in the practical of all the NEWT classes, Hermione had done so admirably and even Ron and Harry had scraped through, both excelling in DADA. Harry however was determined not to let the fact that he was "The Boy Who Lived-Twice" let him get a better deal than all the other wizards and witches his age. So he, together with Ron and Hermione were due to repeat half of the seventh year again, so each of them could thoroughly pass their theory exams as well.

Unfortunately along with good had come bad. In killing Voldemort, many of Harry's good friends had perished as well. His beloved friend and adopted godfather, Remus Lupin, as well and Nympradora Tonks. Esteemed Aurer, and wife of Remus. Colin Creevey, Dobby, Crabbe and Mad-Eye all had lost their lives whilst trying their best to serve the side of good. Perhaps the hardest death on them all was that of Fred Weasley. Twin of George and beloved brother, and son, to the Weasley members. It was a hard time for all of them, especially George, who other than his alcohol induced stupor was seen to be rather passive and his eyes seemed to lack their usual cunning sparkle.

As the last of the red colored light filtered and faded, Harry stood up and made his way inside. Much to his surprise the house was abnormally quiet, Hermione's cauldron which was a permanent fixture on the countertop was washing itself clean, and the table had been magically cleaned of all cups glasses and plates. Curious, Harry ventured forth into the sitting room, to where the Weasley family was congregated each to his or her own activity; fully hang-over free and cordially talking amongst themselves.

Ron was sitting on one of the 2 couches facing Mr. Weasley who was versing his youngest son in a bout of chess. Ron's favourite past-time. Harry also noticed that Hermione was sitting next to Ron, her fingers intertwined with his as she sat peacefully reading the new and updated version of Hogwarts-A History (Which now included the how Voldemort Debacle.) Mrs. Weasley sat on one armchair knitting what looked like to be this years coming jumpers and George sat in the other armchair looking over the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes catalogue. Ginny sat on the 3rd couch, her feet tucked beneath her as she read a quidditch magazine, the seat beside her was the only one free, as Crookshanks had spread himself over as much of couch next to Arthur that he possibly could, purring loudly and looking almost glaringly at Harry.

Harry picked up the Daily Prophet from the coffee table in the middle of the room and sat himself next to Ginny.

"I thought we might go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, Arthur." Molly commented looking up from her knitting. "Ron may already have all his books, but Ginny will be needing her seventh year books as well. Also I thought we may as well all go out for once, peacefully and enjoy ourselves."

"Peacefully, Mum? Are you nuts?" Ron said, "For crying out loud, Harry's going to need more protection now than ever before. What with all them crazy girls trying to throw themselves at him and all!!, Blimey we may even have to call in a guard!!"

"Don't be daft, Ron. I'm sure a _whole_ guard won't be necessary. After all, Harry's just got to choose one and when he's out of the running they'll all back off. Although we can never be too careful. You'll never know what those crazy w-itches could do."

Ginny stood up, dumping her magazine on the table.

"Yes mum, I think a trip to Diagon Alley would be nice. I'm gonna go to bed. Night Dad." She said before nodding at Hermione and Ron and stomping up the stairs with a frown.

"Wonder what's up with her?" Ron asked while Hermione gave him a pointed stare.

Harry sighed, his bright mood snuffed.

"Night guys, I think I might go to bed." Harry murmured, before heading upstairs to Ron's room "I'll owl Neville and ask him to meet us there if he can."

"Marvelous Idea Harry, See you in the morning."

"So Hermione, I was wondering what splendid ingredient you mixed into that alcohol cure, was it Beetle eyes, or maybe lizards liver, I heard that helps." Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well no, it's quite simple really, My mum taught it too me. Just a bit of egg and chili sauce, and a few other little tidbits..."

"Your mother you say?..."

And that's all Harry heard before he closed the door to Ron's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Things were unusual to say the least when Harry stepped onto the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, the last few times he'd been he were encompassed a feeling of dread. But now Harry looked at Diagon alley as if he were eleven again. The simple wonders of the magical world did him in. He loved the almost electric feel of everything around him.

"Oh, my goodness!!" Ginny murmured. She was standing outside of the Owl Emporium looking in at an owl rather like Hedwig. She was the same size and had remarkably similar markings to that of Harry's snowy owl, except the feathers of this stunning bird were that of a rather reddy brown colour. In the sunlight that glinted through the glass, the bird's feathers shone and sparkled, each taking on a slightly different hue. Ginny's eyes were glued to the owl while she took in its glory.

"Come on now Ginny, we simply must get you some new robes. Or at least get your old ones mended." Mrs. Weasley said dragging Ginny away from the store front. Ginny looked at the owl once more and her face fell before she followed her mother, glumly.

Harry merely smiled. It was Ginny's birthday really soon, and instead of fretting over what he'd get her, he'd already made up his mind.

Inside the shop was noisy, the smell of droppings clung to everything, much like the smell of the Owlery at Hogwarts. Harry smiled and made his way to the front display. The owl that had caught Ginny's attention was caged by itself, huddled in the corner away from the surrounding cages.

"Can I help you…." Harry turned,

"My word, Mr. Potter, is there a particular owl you're looking for? A companion to the beautiful snowy Hagrid bought for you maybe?", the man asked, almost star-struck.

"Actually, I was looking at the one you have in the window. The red coloured one in the corner."

"Now now Mr. Potter, that one is untameable, had her in here for a year. She bites anyone who tries to touch her…..maybe perhaps this one.", he said indicating a rather boring tawny owl.

"No, I would really much like this one," Harry was determined,, so much so that he pulled his wand from the holster in his sleeve.

"_Alohamora"_

The cage door swung open. "Mr. Potter, I suggest that you don't…." but he stopped, Harry had timidly put his hand in the cage, and gently stroked the owls silky feathers. The owl bent its head toward Harry's hand. The shop owner smirked, thinking that the owl would have bitten Harry, but much to his surprise, the owl merely nibbled Harry's hand and made a deep, affectionate noise.

"Well then Mr. Potter….. Would you like a cage with that?"

Harry paid for the owl and sent her ahead to Ron's room at the burrow, where he could assume Hedwig would keep her company.

Harry made his way to Madame Malkins' where Ron and Ginny were talking animatedly to Neville and Luna.

"What happened to Hedwig's?" Ginny asked.

"Sorry, What?"

"What happened to Hedwig's cage, that you have to get a new one." She defined looking at Harry Queerly.

"I-I just thought I'd get her a new one, you know, I've had her for nearly eight years now, so…." he rambled, a tinge of red appearing on his normally pale skin.

"I'm sure she cant tell the difference from one metal prison to another!!" Ron interrupted in an undertone.

"Ronald!! don't be rude!" Hermione reprimanded, adding a playful slap to Ron's shoulder.

"I'm sure you would know more than anybody, that I can be quite a bit ruder!!"

Hermione blushed, but not before dealing out another slap and then dragging Ron's head to meet hers and kissing him quickly on the lips.

Loud clearing of throats brought them both to the present as Ginny, Harry, Neville and Luna all looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"I…..couldn't help it?" Hermione squeaked before Ginny burst into laughter, that sound alone making Harry's own mouth turn up into a mischievous grin.

"Lets go find Mum, shall we?" Ron asked, the tips of his ears still red, and they all traipsed out of the store and onto the busy street.

12321

Breakfast the next morning was gulped down at an alarming speed, after seemingly bright and cheerful the day before, todays weather had taken a turn for the worst, needless to say , with the sky a murky grey, everybody staying at the Burrow slept in.

There was a mad rush to find last minute books, quills and ink. Harris hair was in even more disarray than usual and he battled with it for a good ten minutes before the mirror kindly supplied that he'd never get it to lay flat.

Harry was now sitting on the Hogwarts Express, accompanied by run and Hermione, as Ginny had had a prefects meeting to attend to. Harry wondered briefly who the Head boy and girl were when Hermione answered that question for him having been asked specifically by Ron.

"This year, Headmistress McGonagall decided that the Head Boy and Head Girl would be announced at the beginning of year feast. Although there is no doubt as to who Head Girl will be." She said, shaking her head as if they were both stupid.

"Who, then?"

"Yeah, who?"

Well, Ginny of course… she ranked highest in her Defence OWLS, and she also has been achieving the highest marks in her year for her entire time at Hogwarts. Her work on Ancient Runes is unprecedented, well maybe by me, but her charm work is also-"

"Ok ok ok, sheesh, I was only bloody asking.." Ron interrupted.

"Language, Ronald!"

During this exchange Harry sat and listened, Could Ginny really be Head Girl? What would the twins think? What would he think. At the end of Ron and Hermione's conversation Harry added a rather loud cough, to almost anybody's ears sounded suspiciously like "Whipped". However before Ron could comment, the object of Harry's musing came wandering into the carriage, stifling a yawn.

"That was the most boring and uneventful hour in my life!" she complained, plonking down next to Harry and the window.

Harry looked at her, she had rested her head against the pane of glass and the sun filtering in from the window was strewn all over her face, basking her features in a soft glow, whilst highlight the specks of gold amongst her long silky red hair. Harry had to fight the urge to run his fingers through it, like he had last year. But that was over now. Harry wouldn't be able to do that anymore, not after what he did. He wondered again for the millionth time since 6th year, How had I missed her? She was the most beautiful, stunning creature he had ever laid his eyes upon and it astounded him that he hadn't noticed her before then. She'd always been Ron's little sister. And Harry had been all the while interested in flirty, conniving Cho-Chang.

Ginny's eyes flickered open as the round lunch lady walked past with her trolley filled with an assortment of cakes and pastries.

Harry bought everyone their favourites, having memorised them over the years. Even Ginny's which seemed to surprise her, as she raised her eyebrows questioningly before sitting down to enjoy her snack.

Sometime later Hermione had fallen asleep on Ron who had also given in to urge to sleep. Their hands were intertwined and Hermione had half draped herself over Ron's Chest and lap. They looked so peaceful.

"That would be nice." Ginny commented, referring to Hermione and Ron.

'W-What do you mean/' Harry's cheeks burned.

"To be able to just lie there, not a care in the world. Knowing that no matter what someone has your back. I think I miss that the most."

"you know, Ginny…. I'll always have your back, you know that right?" Harry questioned hesitantly,

"Yeh, I know, it's just, it's not the same, you know?"

"Ginny?"

"Hmmmm?"

"What are we exactly?"

"I dunno Harry, What do you want us to be?"

Harry looked at her, clearly seeing the passion in her eyes. A passion that had been building since the beginning of the end. The end of Voldemort's life. Her eyes held do much fire. Just like last year, she was so easy to read. He could see love and longing, but at the same time hesitation and anger. Anger which he could not find a source of.

Harry didn't say anything, letting the last question hang in the air, almost like an unspoken vow to resolve everything that had been said.

While Ginny leant her head back against the glass and Harry closed his eyes for the remainder of the journey, neither of the two caught the smiles on both Ron and Hermione's face. Neither did they catch the squeeze of reassurance through their supposedly peacefully sleeping hands.

The start of term feast was glorious as usual. The hall had been decorated with all different colours. No black for mourning, but no house representation either. The banners were of almost every shade of every colour, a festivity. The sorting was over quickly this year, and Harry also noticed the diminished number of pupils at Hogwarts.

Even though he was dead, the painful reminder of Voldemort's reign hung thickly in the room as gaps were ever present in the long house table benches.

Professor McGonagall had finally stood up to the pedestal, looking swiftly at the numerous eyes that were watching her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts everyone. I hope you all had pleasant trip because as soon as we begin on Monday I expect ALL of you," at this she stared pointedly in their direction, "to dedicate yourselves fully to the wonder of, Knowledge.

This year, as headmistress, I have decided to announce Head Boy and Head Girl in front of you all, as a token of my recognition to the numerous ways that these two wonderful people have contributed to our lives."

A hushed whisper fell over the entire hall,

"I have the great pleasure in announcing that Head Boy this year, goes to Micheal Blazer, Gryffindor"

Harry smiled and clapped, as did the rest of the group.

"As Head Girl I would also like to extend congratulations to Miss Ginevra Weasley."

At this the entire Gryffindor table erupted, standing on chairs and clapping as 2 of their own friends made their way to the teachers table to accept their badges. Ginny seemed to be in a trance, her face was as red as her hair and her eyes never left the badge she had placed in front of her on the table.

"The twins will never let me live this down."


	3. Chapter 3

The common room was eerily quiet for Harry, who had come down from his 2 bed dorm room which he shared with Ron after waking from an unexplainable nightmare. Harry couldn't understand anything that had happened, he barely remembered it, all he knew was that he woke up in a cold sweat after screaming an incomprehensible name. Harry had had one of these dreams at least once a week over the summer. It would happen the same each time, Harry would go to sleep, and then wake around 2 or 3 in the morning sweating enough to rain all day in London and have no recollection as to why. He remembered muttering things as he woke, but never had his voice risen above a normal speaking level.

Harry settled down into the red cushioned couch and looked into the dying embers. If only he could figure out what was happening. This was supposed to have stopped, Voldemort was dead, what else could the world possibly want from their drained and exhausted Harry Potter that he hadn't already almost died trying to give. What else was so important. What else was there to save, other than the world, which he had done on numerous occasions.

Ginny woke up that morning to a bright sun shining through her bedroom window. It was early, earlier than she would have normally gotten up on the Sunday before normal classes took place, but she had an ominous feeling that she was meant to be awake.

Ginny quietly tiptoed down to the common room where she found Harry, sleeping on the couch, his glasses were crooked and he had an almost puzzled look on his handsome face.

Ginny gently took his glasses and laid them on the table in front of the couch before sitting on the floor.

Poor Harry, she thought. Ginny wondered what it would be like to smooth out his frown for him, run her fingers through his messy hair one more time, but she knew it was impossible. Harry had seen to much to love anymore. He didn't want her, no matter how much she wanted him to hold her again.

She sighed, "What are we going to do with you Harry?", before she lent her head on the couch beside his feet, and let the dullness that the curtains brought and the soft glow of the coals lull her to sleep, it was only 6:30am anyway.

Harry woke from his fitful sleep to a light breathing from beside him. Looking down he knew, even without his glasses that Ginny was there by his feet. He could tell who's that beautiful red hair was from anywhere or at anytime, and for the 100th time, he had to remind himself that he couldn't just gather her up in his arms, and enjoy her fiery warmthness. He couldn't brush the wayward strand of hair from her face, she wasn't his anymore, he ruined his chance last year. She didn't love him. Getting up as quietly as he could he slipped his glasses on and headed for the stairs. Glancing back at her he saw that little lock of hair, and within 10 seconds he had brushed it softly behind her ear.

"I wish things were different, Gin" he whispered to himself before ascending the stairs and getting ready for the day.

The last day of summer break was uneventful, teachers was bustling around getting ready for classes and students were milling about talking, and generally catching up. Harry sat at the Gryffindor house table with Ron and Hermione staring absently at the door which Ginny had disappeared through just moments earlier. He sighed and laid his head on the table, facing the door. It was the same door that he had gone through on the night of the goblet of fire. The night he found out he'd be a Triwizard competitor. He wondered if the others always felt this apprehensive when he had gone to a meeting, whether it was for the order, or just with the late Dumbledore, either which way, Harry concluded, he hated waiting.

"You know Harry, it's just a prefects meeting, there's no death-eaters in there!!" Hermione whispered, drawing Harry out of his trance like staring,

"What?" he muttered.

"Ginny'll be back soon, well maybe a little later than everyone else, and probably quicker than I would have been, god knows she's probably missed a whole heap of planning that should be set into motion for the coming-"

"Bloody Hell, my sister, Head Girl. Christ I'll never get used to this."

"Language Ronald!!!, Anyway Harry, I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"I bloody hope so, then maybe I might be able to talk to someone."

"Ronald!!!"

But Harry had stopped listening, he'd turned his head back to the door and waited.

Half an hour later, Harry's eyes were closed, and his breathing calm and regular. Hermione and Ron were talking in whispers, holding hands and generally doing what a couple would do. Or in any case acting like an old married couple without the vows.

The door on the far side of the hall opened and a very harried Ginny walked briskly out, her eyes ablaze and her hair messy, as if she'd drug her fingers through it once too many a times in pure agitation. If Harry had of been awake, he'd wonder how someone even in the state Ginny was in, could come to look so radiantly beautiful.

But he was asleep.

Ginny's eyes softened when she saw Harry and sat gently beside him, her anger ebbing away when she looked at his peaceful expression.

"He's been waiting for you, you know." Hermione stated looking at Ginny with an extremely sly expression.

"Waiting?"

"Yeh, he hasn't bloody said a word, just stared at the door!" Ron said, daring Hermione to say anything about his use of the "B" word as she called it.

Ginny smiled, and let her impulses get the better of her. She gently brushed back the hair from Harry's forehead and ran her fingers along the slender scar it revealed.

"Poor Harry." she whispered, then began telling them of the dream last night, and the state of which she found him this morning.

"If Dumbledore was alive, he'd tell us that 'There's a reason for everything'" Hermione intoned knowingly.

"If Dumbledore was alive, he'd offer Harry a sherbet Lemon and send him back to bed" Ron said grinning.

"You're impossible Ron!!!! Ginny, you and Harry have to sort out, what ever _this_" she gestured at the two of them, "_is_, before one of you ends up losing the other, because 'this' doesn't't come around everyday."

"I know," Ginny murmured, "I just wish Harry would do anything, or say something… just let me know he's alright. I get that I'm just, no offence Ron, Ron's little sister, but I just…" she sighed, her sentence filtering away….

"I wish it was different." and with that, she left the great hall, Hermione with a puzzled expression and Ron, not having heard a word, stuffing his face full of food.

With one glance back, she smiled and made her way to the "lookout".

The lookout was a small balcony that Ginny had found in her sixth year, while Harry, Ron and Hermione were out dealing with Voldemort. It was linked to a tapestry hung outside the base of the astronomy tower, and if you followed the spiralling staircase it led you to a small balcony in the shade of the rather impressive astronomy one. It wasn't seen from the astronomy tower as it was directly beneath it and the upper balcony was so huge, but the view was absolutely breathtaking.

This was where Ginny had spent sleepless nights worrying about her friends and family, or more importantly, Harry. The only living soul to date, that she had ever shown this place to was Hedwig, as she had brought the snowy owl up here occasionally to send a letter, or reply to one of Harry's.

Tonight however as she seated herself on the stone floor, she wasn't worried or stressed, she was tired, worn-out. She no longer had to worry about the safety of her family, rather the emotional welfare of herself.

She settled in to peer out over the grounds on her last day of freedom, before she found herself in the sucking hole of schoolwork.

It was nearly dusk when she stood up and brushed herself off before she realised she was late for dinner, dargging her fingers through her hair, she hurriedly made her way down the steps and quietly from behind the tapestry, and down to dinner. What she didn't know, was that she wasn't the only one who was late for dinner, and a pair of bright emerald eyes, watched as she slipped from behind the fabric and hurried down the corridor. A pair of eyes that watched Ginny's form turn around the corner, and sighed, before following her himself, but not before noting exactly which tapestry bore Ginny's most prized secret. A secret now belonging to two.

_ P.S.- Hedwig, will never be dead to me. That was THE saddest part of the book. Lets just say that she didn't. lol. And I suppose I'll have to re-write the part abut the twins and just say 'Her Brothers', will that do?_


	4. Chapter 4

The first day of school work dawned bright and early for Ginny, who waking up at the foot of the couch again had a rather large crick in her neck. Looking back at the still slumbering Harry, she made a note to herself to go visit Dumbledore's portrait, surely he'd know how to stop these dreams. But for now, Harry seemed to sleep if she was there, and she was quite happy to comply. Too happy in _some_ aspects, but Harry didn't need to know that. The first few students began to slowly filter down from their dormitories to breakfast, and Ginny still needed to get changed, leaving Harry to sleep, she muttered a silencing charm around the couch before heading up to her own dorm.

Sometime later, in the dungeons of the infamous Potions rooms, the Harry and Ron sat noncommittally at their respective desks, heads on hands, Ron with a small trail of drool emitting from his mouth, which was opened in almost a trance like state. The cauldrons did not adorn their desks, but rather large text books which seemed to Harry to be as big as his cauldron themselves. For an hour, Harry had been listening to the voice of the Professor Frasor, who seemed to produce a monotonous drone fit to compete with Professor Binns. Even the bloody baron had fallen asleep in the corner

"Can someone tell me what the correct method of slicing a Boomslang Skin?", Professor Frasor asked, looking around the class of Gryfindors and Slytherins. Harry sighed, at least Snape had made the classes practical, even on the first day.

To his surprise, not only did the hand of Hermione Granger go shooting into the air, but so did that of the small redhead next to him. His eyebrows raised as Ginny answered the teachers question without fault and then turned to smirk at Hermione.

Hermione's expression was sour, a mixture of hurt and puzzled. Before sitting back into her seat beside Ron, who like most of the class, hadn't seen the small competition. But Harry had.

The rest of class was the same, although neither bested the other, one of the two answered the questions and got them right every time.

At Dinner, after suffering the same ordeal in his previous two classes, Harry was bewildered, not only was this the only time Hermione had been this bested in class before, but Ginny wasn't supposed to be THIS good. She was RON's little sister after-all. Harry smiled, it only made her more attractive, with her fiery temper, he was sure that he could end up with a brilliant duelling companion. Shaking himself out of his thoughts Harry dragged himself to the present where he was trying to eat his lunch, and at the same time referee a match that bested a violent game of quidditch. Ginny and Hermione had been trading facts about anything and everything, resulting in a war of knowledge between the two stubborn girls.

"Did you know, that if you drink the blood of a Gragacious Sorplackle, that you will change into a form similar to a domestic cat" Hermione had just said.

"A cat? Is that a form you're familiar with Bullstrode????" Ginny replied getting up vigorously from the table, looking at Hermione with a furious expression.

Harry who was halfway through mouthful and had started to chuckle at the uproariously funny name of the creature, stilled his jaw and swallowed his mouthful hastily. Ginny had just crossed the line. Not only was the incident of the mixed up polyjuice potion a touchy subject for Hermione, but the only people who new about that were him, Ron and Madame Promphry, leaving Ron in the spotlight as the person who spilled a whole jar of Bertie Botts beans.

Hermione's eyes welled, before she got up slowly from the table, looking between the shocked Harry to the still furious Ginny and lastly to that of her shocked and silently pleading boyfriend. Almost in slow motion, Hermione turned around and walked from the great hall.

'Just look what you've bloody gone and done, Ginny!" Ron spat, glaring at her, he turned to Harry, "Come on, she'll be in the library." Ron made to leave but when he saw that Harry was still seated, rooted to the spot he turned around.

"I-I think you should go by yourself Ron. She'll listen to you."

"Oh, so you've chosen her side, how surprising." and with a flourish of black robes he was gone.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ginny whispered.

"Yes I should, I've got your back remember?"

Ginny smiled at this. "Thankyou." she murmured before she too got up and left the Great Hall.

Harry grimaced and gulped the last of his pumpkin juice. The choice between comforting either Hermione and Ginny wasn't hard, it was the consequences of his choice that were hard. And he didn't know whether he was ready for them.

As expected, he found Ginny in her little hideout on the balcony near the astronomy tower. Tears silently trailing down her cheeks and her head resting on her knees, staring out onto the grounds.

Harry walked quietly over to Ginny, and sat down next to her.

She didn't move, just sat there. To him it didn't seem as if she'd acknowledged his presence at all. And this coupled with the seeming lack of emotion toward him, puzzled Harry.

After wringing his hands for 10 minutes Harry gently scooted closer to Ginny and pulled her into his body. Almost like a child, Ginny curled herself into Harry's embrace, her quiet crying stilling and her misty eyes, bright.

The two of them sat there for nearly an hour, not saying anything, just watching the sun disappear over the horizon and the lights of other towers in the castle dim.

Ginny sat up and straightened her now lopsided robes with a smile.

"So… can I ask what all that was about?" Harry asked quietly,

"I suppose I'm just sick of people underestimating me and thinking I'm just Ron's little sister… And then when I show you all that I can actually take care of myself I get shot down in flames."

"We never underestimated you, Gin."

"Yes you all did, even you Harry" she quietly accused. "You went and finished the war with the others, finding all the horcruxes, and only in the end I got to help. And even then I was left out of some things. All my life I've been too little, too young. And now when I know that I'm better than my brothers I still get put to the side."

"We didn't mean to leave you out , Gin. And even if I could go back in time, I wouldn't change any of it. Because when we left you behind, it wasn't because you were too inexperienced, because you and Ron especially know that you can produce a hefty Bat Bogey Hex, we did it because we wanted you to be alive in the end. We knew that you were the only one who could have rationally dealt with everything if we didn't make it. Ron knew that if he and his brothers died, you'd be the one that kept your family together, you were the strongest. I- We did it because I-I- We love you."

Ginny's eyes had misted up again. She gently kissed Harry's cheek, the tiniest of pecks.

'Thanks, Harry!" she smiled.

"It's okay Gin."

"Bloody Hell…we'd better get to the tower, its after curfew!" Ginny said, surprised after looking at her watch (A present from her father) and got up to leave.

Harry stood but didn't follow, grinning stupidly at Ginny.

"What?" she asked, once she realised he wasn't following.

"You just swore!!!" Harry said smiling.

"What? I'm too much of a _girl_ to swear now, am I?" she asked pushing his shoulder friendly

"No, I just think it's funny. Imagine what Hermione would say?!?!"


	5. Chapter 5

For the rest of the month of September, Hermione refused to talk to Ginny who so far had nearly equalled hermione in every subject, except History where Ginny like almost every other student in Professor Binn's class; fell asleep. Ron and Harry had made various attempts over the last two weeks to get the two to talk, but as Quidditch season loomed dangerously close overhead, the 3 sports fanatics of the foursome had little time left on their hands after homework and practice.

Professor McGonnagall posted the Gryfindor team on the notice board one dreary Saturday afternoon. Earning much of an exaggerated eye roll from Hermione who seemed for lack of better judgement, appalled, at the pure passion the other three held for the dangerous sport.

The piece of parchment proclaimed that Ginny, Dennis Creevey and Orlando Patil were to be the three chasers, while Daniel Lochery, a third year and Harvey Burbidge a 5th year were to be the two new beaters. Shockingly Harry and Ron remained as the other two vacant spots on the team. After reading this information, Harry's eyes led to the bottom of the page where the most important information was scrawled,

Captain- Ginny Weasley

The two out of three eyes travelled to the third's face, which was contorted in what could be perceived as a face of absolute shock, more so than when Ginny had first seen a deatheater or a dementor. A face which was for lack of a better word, comical. The silence was suddenly broken when Ginny let out an unimaginably pitched squeal and threw her arms around Harry's neck and her face was squeezed tightly into the crook of Harry's neck.

Harry stood there completely shocked, his face now mimicking what Ginny's had bee two seconds ago, as his arms moved to gently slide around her waist, securing her to him.

Almost as if she'd just realised who the person she was clinging to was, Ginny tilted her head back and slowly, deliberately removed her arms from around Harry's neck, not noticing the shudder that these actions roused from him.

"Sorry' bout that!" she mumbled before walking quietly to a couch and sitting down, her ears and cheeks going redder with every step she falteringly took.

"What was that about?" Harry whispered to Ron, who was looking at his beetroot of a sister who was now reading an upside down copy of Witch Weekly.

"That I think was her accidentally telling you something she didn't want to actually accidentally-"

"What?"

"Oh never mind, she is kinda red though, Where's George when you need him, he'd take a picture for sure!!!"

As the two boys sat quietly in a corner, discussing tactics, a conversation Ginny would have really been pleased to be a part of, Hermione's eyes repeatedly looked up from where she was doing her homework.

Hermione, after placing her quill neatly at the side of her scroll and replacing the inkpot lid, produced a small cough to raise Ginny's attention from the very interesting read of an upside down Witch Weekly, Ginny's face a rather unappealing match to her fiery hair, rose above the magazine, looking almost absurdly at Hermione.

"I want to apologise at how I've been acting. I suppose I've been rather unorthodox."

"Quite right you have...but I suppose I have too." Ginny answered meekly putting down the magazine.

"You don't have to think I'm competition Hermione, You'll always be smarter than me, but I've always been one of the best in MY year, and now that you're in my year too, I think maybe you need to respect that."

"I just never imagined you being smart, I mean with Ron, the insufferable git, as a brother, how could you!"

"Thanks, but really, someone _had_ to get brains other than Percy! And don't forget it's you who loves that 'Insufferable' git!!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed playfully,

"Says YOU of all people." She said her eye rising to somewhere above Ginny's head.

"What?"

"You know what!" she said repeating the motion with her eyes.

Ginny turned her shoulders around to find her eyes locked with Harry's.

Her face turned red again.

"I did it again, didn't I?" she groaned, now facing Hermione.

"If you're referring to embarrassing yourself instead of going after what you really want, then yes, you did it again!"

Ginny groaned and slid down in her seat.

"I just don't know how to tell him!"

"I don't think you have to, I think you just let him know _again_ besides, any idiot could see the way he looks at you. It's not hard to see he feels exactly the same."

This statement just earned a grunt from the immobile Ginny who had covered her face with both of her hands.

"Oh, for God's sake, just go and kiss him senseless!!"

Which only prodded a small squeak from Ginny before she got up and left the common room.

Harry was looking at Ginny reading her magazine; the Weird Sister's were looking weirder than ever, well from his viewpoint upside-down and around Ginny's shoulder. Ron was beside him talking avidly and drawing what looked like a very muddled mess of Quidditch plays on a spare scroll of parchment.

"You know just because your her brother, doesn't mean you can go all "Big-Brother" on her, _she_ is the Quidditch captain."

"Yeh well you don't need to go all Mr. Nice-guy, defending on her just beca..."

"What?"

"You know, she still hasn't gotten over you."

"Who?" Harry said, sitting up straighter.

"You are the most obliviascious person I ever knew!!!! Ginny, you dimwit!!" Ron said the last part in a whisper.

"First of all Ron, that would have been quite a put-down but A) It's oblivious and B) She hasn't said anything to me." Harry's eyes travelled to the object of the ponderings, his eyes locking with hers as she turned to face their direction. He held the stare until she broke first, bright red and turned to face Hermione.

"Mate, it doesn't really matter, if you don't ask her first, Dennis over there will!!"

Harry glanced at Colin's sibling, a striking resemblance, who indeed was looking in Ginny's direction.

"What is it with the Creevey's!?!" Harry said, slumping in his chair.

"What is it with Hermione!?!" Ron asked, in a quick change of topic. Both boys watched as amazingly, Hermione talked avidly to Ginny with the almost forgotten twinkle in her eyes.

"-senseless!!"

"Or maybe she's just having a go at Ginny again, either which way she's hot!" Ron said dreamily.

'Spiders! Cockroaches! Voldemort!" Harry said making a dazed Ron snap to attention to notice a red-faced, embarrassed looking Ginny leave the common-room.

"Watchoo hafta do that for!" Ron asked, his voice still breaking slightly as he whined, even though he was nearly 18.

"As long as me and Ginny aren't making puppy eyes at each other, you can make them at Hermione elsewhere." He said smirking, before standing up and leaving the common-room.

"Then either I can make those looks all the time, or else I'm doomed" Ron muttered before joining Hermione on the couch, and removing the distraction of books from the table.

_"But for now he isn't in the room!!" he thought __smugly_


End file.
